


Hunger

by doppeldonger



Series: Ships from the Borderlands [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: For all your rhack needs, M/M, slightly nsfw I guess idk man I suck at smut, whiny bottom jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doppeldonger/pseuds/doppeldonger
Summary: Rhys has it all: money, fame, a powerful corporation. Jack is just jealous.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous on tumblr.

The elevator doors glide open, opening a rectangular portal to the penthouse in a shimmer of sterling gray; the sound of the air conditioning engulfs him, too loud for his tired, sensitive ears at this ungodly hour. As the long wide hallway obediently urges him to advance forward, the soft carpet covering the floor drowns his footsteps; he feels alien, like he does not exist in this lonely plane. Then again, it’s probably just his biological clock playing games with him, judging by the built in clock in his ECHOeye. It’s just past 5 a.m., close to the sunrise, and his shift has only recently come to an end. Considering the 90-hour daily cycle of Pandora and his busy schedule, he’s been having these weird long shifts a lot ever since he took over the steel crown of the recently resurrected Atlas Corporation as the fresh CEO.

The widget at the door reads his ECHOeye and lets him in with a friendly ping, confirming his identity. Running a hand through his disheveled copper locks, he sheds his sharp iron-colored jacket at the door, not bothering to pick it up off the floor. His shiny black shoes follow suit, leaving his colorful socks out in the open for the world to see. He lets out a yawn, quickly covers his mouth with his robotic hand and moves to pace through the large apartment in hopes for dropping dead onto his bed.

If the sudden burst of light illuminating his living quarters so shamelessly is any indication, though, the universe has some other plans in store for him.

“Good… morning?” Rhys trails, giving the man standing across the room a smile. The only response he receives is the glare pointed in his general direction; despite the air of slumber he carries around him like a blanket with his crumpled t-shirt and boxers, his hair sticking in every direction and a little bit of dried drool on his cheek, Jack still manages to look intimidating. The shorter man crosses his arms across his chest, letting out a breath through his nose like an angry dragon. Rhys grins, carefree, and walks past Jack into their shared bedroom; the older man follows him without a word and watches Rhys like a hawk as he undresses.

When he’s finally out of his corporate shark attire and into a pair of sweatpants, Rhys turns to regard Jack with an amused quirk of his lips, “Planning on telling me what’s up?” He moves closer to the shorter man, invading his personal space with genuine bravado. “’Cause I know I was quiet enough not to wake you up, so you must be angry at me for something else.”

Ever since he outright stole the rights to the Atlas Corporation from Jack’s office right in front of the man’s very eyes, a lot of things has changed. Rhys granted Jack a brand new body, free of scars, fresh and unused like a new born baby. He has never expected the man to feel any gratitude or gratification for the deed, it’s Jack after all, and the downright anger the older man shows at how the tables have turned amuses Rhys greatly. He fondly remembers those days when Jack was the big bad CEO (an AI projection of it nonetheless) and Rhys was just a Hyperion lackey ready to be used for whatever. Rhys chuckles. Now **he** is the CEO of the biggest company on Pandora, running things much more peacefully (or rather, with much less blood and broken necks) than Jack has ever had, and the other man simply sits around like some pretty trophy husband.

Rhys knows it drives Jack mad. He can’t deny he takes some mischievous pleasure in annoying the man; he offered Jack work more than once, but the bastard was too arrogant to accept any of the jobs.

 _Well_ , Rhys thinks as he watches Jack’s perfect eyebrows move to an annoyed frown and his perfectly sharp lips form a feral snarl, _he’s one sexy bastard_. He can’t really complain that he loves seeing the other man strut and swagger around the apartment like he owns the damn place.

"You're late." Jack finally graces Rhys with a reply, crowding the door so that the taller man has no means of escape. The CEO wonders if he could beat Jack in a fist fight. Probably not, the guy is reeeeaaaaally good with his hands after all. He dismisses the flush creeping up on his cheeks with a deep chuckle, "No way! Really?" Naturally, Jack's only angrier. Old people are so easy to piss off, aren't they? Rhys lets out a laugh this time, "I was busy, Jack." He flops down on the bed with a dramatic sweep of his elegantly long flesh arm, "A CEO's job never ends." He gives Jack finger guns, winking at him with a knowing smirk, "You, of all people, should know that."

Jack seems to inflate like an angry cat, he looks damn delicious with his crossed arms, darkened cheeks and deep frown. Rhys enjoys working the other man up to no end. But instead of strangling the taller man like his death glare indicates, Jack simply tsks.

"Yeah. Busy with that hot piece of PA of yours? Bet you looooooooved working together in your office, looking at whatever big CEO work you have." He has his hands curled into big furious fists at his side.

Rhys looks up at the man, completely dumbstruck. Jack looks ready to bolt, at the cyborg or out the door, Rhys doesn't know. The moment of shock only lasts briefly, as Rhys lets out a hearty laugh, dropping back on the bed and wheezing like he's just heard the funniest joke. Jack growls, but waits for the other man's entertainment to die down. Rhys finally rises on his elbows, throwing one of those unintentionally sultry looks at Jack; he tries to ignore the warm feeling pooling in his chest and stomach, he's supposed to be mad at this beanstalk, dammit.

"Oh my god, Jack." Rhys states, wiping actual tears from his amused eyes, "Are you... are you jealous?"

"What?!" Jack curls into himself protectively, crossing his arms once again. "I'm just statin' the facts, pumpkin."

"Yeah, alright, I'll bite." Rhys grins, sitting up and confidently showing off his tattoos (and that beautiful bare chest, the heathen). "What's it to you, Jack? What if I spent the night in my office, fucking my PA? You've made it clear that what we have going here is just some casual fling months ago." He tilts his head to the side and gives Jack a curious look with those lovely mismatched eyes. "That means we can both do whatever we want with our sexual and romantic lives."

He's right. Jack knows Rhys is right, but that irritates him all the more. He brought this upon himself.

"Are you jealous because I'm having sex with someone else or because they're younger, hotter and prettier than you are, Jack?"

_Oh, the bastard._

Rhys is caught off guard as Jack pretty much flies to the bed, landing on top of the taller man with an angry grunt. His hands close around Rhys's neck, applying pressure teasingly. "Don't taste my patience, kitten." he adds in a sing-song tone.

Rhys snorts, "Or what, you'll whine until I die?" His hands knead Jack's thighs, bringing out an involuntary moan from the man as they inch their way upwards.

Jack frowns, his breathing hitching as he applies more pressure, not enough to strangle Rhys, but enough to turn him on. With a growl, Rhys grabs Jack's ass and turns them around, landing on top of the other man. The older man's hands leave his throat and wander south to both men's pleasure. Rhys catches Jack's lips in a heated kiss, grinding his hips into the man's hands. Jack sighs into the kiss, a rather calm gesture for such a boisterous man.

"Mmmmnnn Jack..." Rhys's voice has dropped an octave and that does wonderfully weird things to Jack that he does not want to confess. "Answer me." Then there's that bossy attitude Rhys adopted along with Atlas, and Jack can't bring himself to care; come to think of it, he's always loved bossy partners. "Fuck you." he says instead.

"Oh, you wish." Rhys grins down at him, his teeth shining pearly white before they sink in Jack's neck. The CEO sucks a bruise Jack won't be able to hide easily, making the other man moan slightly. Rhys halts, "Why are you jealous, Jack?" His breath right above Jack's pulse makes his heart beat even faster.

"I'm not." His voice cracks. Rhys huffs and slowly rises on his knees, throwing himself on his back and away from Jack's needy hands.

"If you wanna do it like that..." Rhys throws an arm over his eyes and falls silent. Jack whines. Rhys peaks under his arm and raises a brow, Jack flops down next to him defeatedly after noticing he's not gonna live this down.

"You're an asshole, Rhysie, you know that?" The taller man grins like a cat that got the canary and hums.

"Something you wanna say to me? A confession, perhaps?"

Jack groans and covers his face with his hands. "Okay, fine, you bastard. I might actually... like like you and want whatever we have here to be more than just a casual fuck."

"Oh really, now?" Rhys turns to his side, watching Jack appreciatively. Jack drops his hands from his reddened face and glares at the taller man, "Yeah, really."

"Good." the cyborg grins, making Jack's heart skip a beat. "And FYI, I never did anything with Sam." Jack's face lights up and Rhys can't help but giggle, "I like you enough not to seek other partners." He hums thoughtfully, his bottom lip jutting out, "And the sex is, uh... adequate."

Jack snarls and dives forward, chasing Rhys's lip in a wild kiss that leaves the CEO breathless. "Bastard. I'm more than just 'adequate'."

"Need some ego boost, old man?" Jack climbs back on Rhys's lap in one quick motion, making the younger man yelp and giggle in surprise.

"We'll see who's old and tired when I'm done with you, kiddo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hell if I know how to smut.


End file.
